Мобильник
by Amarant
Summary: Он все тот же, все такой же близкий и далекий, любимый и презираемый, муж и – никогда – возлюбленный. Майкл&Ника


**Название**: Мобильник

**Автор**: Renna

**Пейринг**: Майкл/Ника, упоминание Майкл/Сара

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Жанр**: АУ, ангст, романс

**Спойлеры**: второй сезон, после "The killing Box"

**Предупреждение**: смерть персонажа (персонажей), АУ.

**Дисклеймер**: кого я хочу? Правильно, Скофилда. Фрагменты песни "Paris" принадлежат Дайдо Армстронг, а персонажи сериала – его создателям. Но я все равно хочу Скофилда.

**Разрешение на архивирование**: поставьте меня в известность, пожалуйста.

…

Звонок. Обычный длинный гудок, а после него – три коротких. Телефон звонит, и маленький дисплей тускло светится в темноте.

_Неизвестный абонент_.

Она смертельно устала, и голова буквально раскалывается от боли, а глаза невыносимо режет. Тьма, блаженная тьма, сон и покой – вот, что ей нужно сейчас. И все.

А телефон звонит. И неизвестный абонент все никак не отключается. Длинный гудок и три коротких.

_Неизвестный абонент_.

– Хэлло?

Отдаленный шум – голоса и музыка. Кто-то что-то кричит, но не ей, не в трубку, а просто где-то рядом. Шум, и, кажется, где-то там только-только проехала машина.

– Хэлло?

– Ника…

_Ника_. Имя, только имя – а глупое сердце уже бьется часто-часто, и живот сводит от волнения. _Ника_ – ее глупое имя, и она ненавидит его – и _его_ тоже, но вот только почему-то какая-та потаенная часть ее сознания тут же откликается, отзывается и радостно замирает – потому, что это он, и он назвал ее имя.

Шум, музыка – (_When I got in my cab I didn't turn and wave I didn't go to work just went to bed trying to keep you and Paris on my mind_) – и она ждет. Молча ждет.

– Ника…

И она закрывает глаза. Чуточку блаженной тьмы, и мобильник прижат к уху, и он только что повторил ее имя. Снова назвал ее Никой, снова, снова, снова…

– Здравствуй, - она не знает, разумно ли называть его по имени – сейчас, когда ее телефон может прослушиваться. Может ли? И она просто говорит – _здравствуй_ – спокойно, и голос почти не дрожит, и уличный шум звучит все громче, а голоса и музыка – тише.

– Я знаю, я обещал, что больше не буду звонить тебе, но… так сложились обстоятельства.

_Я обещал… так сложились обстоятельства_, - говорит он, а она слушает его голос, и твердит себе, что не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, ничего общего, ничего… но она хочет. И она хочет, чтобы он звонил – каждый день, каждый час, хочет слышать его голос и ощущать прикосновения его рук, и он не звонил так давно, давно, давно… Чуточку блаженной тьмы, и она так одинока сейчас.

Шум и музыка, громкие, счастливые голоса – для кого-то, но не для нее. Чуточку блаженной тьмы, чуточку счастья.

– Чего ты хочешь? У меня теперь нет машины, но я могу ее угнать. У меня нет денег, но я могу их украсть. Я могу убить. Солгать. Украсть. Чего ты хочешь? – и ее слова резкие и злые, а за ними – боль. Пустота. Одиночество. Усталость.

Он использовал ее. Дважды, трижды, четырежды… Господи, да какая теперь разница? Какая ей разница – теперь?

И глупое сердце бьется часто-часто.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты пришла, - и он спокоен. Он всегда спокоен. Он душераздирающе спокоен. И его спокойствие причиняет ей наибольшую боль. Больно. Спокойно. Холодно. Пусто.

_Чтобы ты пришла... ты пришла… пришла_…

– Завтра в два, возле ресторана, где ты когда-то потеряла свою сережку. Мне нужно тебя увидеть, Ника…, - и он отключается. Быстро. Резко. Едва договорив.

_Чтобы ты пришла_…

Короткие гудки. И она открывает глаза – чуточку блаженной тьмы, и белый потолок, и серебристый свет луны на противоположной стене. Короткие гудки, и мобильник прижат к уху, и ему нужно ее увидеть.

_Нужно тебя увидеть_…

И голова кружится.

…

Хмурый день, ветер, запотевшие стекла, и у нее кружится голова.

_Я не приду на работу, я больна_, - сказала она, и она действительно больна – больна им. И у нее кружится голова, и сегодня холодно и хмуро, и ветер, и – может быть – будет дождь. И ей холодно, и тонкий шерстяной жакет не может согреть ее, да и не для тепла он, а для того, чтобы он – может быть – назвал ее красивой.

У нее кружится голова, и она больна.

Неработающий телефонный автомат – _неизвестный абонент_ – и кто-то зажимает ей рот рукой, неожиданно, и ей хочется закричать. Никого рядом нет, они одни, и он просит ее успокоиться и перестать вырываться.

– Это я, Ника, пожалуйста…

Она кивает, неохотно, нерешительно. Его рука – теплая рука – пахнет дымом и чем-то сладковатым. Чем-то сладковатым, цветочным, и ей нужна пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что это духи. Женские духи. _Ее_ духи. _Ее_ – той, другой.

Она твердит себе, что ненавидит его.

– Привет.

Он тянет ее за собой, за ящики, кучей сваленные в узком тупичке позади закрытого на ремонт ресторана. Она послушно идет, двигается, шаг за шагом, за ним, туда.

Она больна.

И сейчас – наконец – она смотрит на него. И он смотрит на нее. И глаза у него – серо-голубые. И он все тот же, все такой же близкий и далекий, любимый и презираемый, муж и – никогда – возлюбленный.

– Привет.

Он касается ее руки – слегка, только чтобы привлечь ее внимание, а она снова вспоминает цветочный запах духов, и она всегда ненавидела эти духи. И она отворачивается – поспешно, потому что боится, что все эмоции вот-вот отразятся на ее лице, проступят, как старая краска сквозь слой новой.

Она больна.

– Все, кто хоть как-то связан со мной, в опасности, Ника, - говорит он. – Кем бы они ни были. Друзья, однокурсники, коллеги…

– Любовницы, - она поворачивается. Горечь и злоба? Что ж, пусть будет горечь и злоба.

_Я любила тебя, Майкл_.

Он все так же спокоен. Хладнокровен. Сосредоточен. И ей интересно – неужели рядом с _ней_, когда он обнимает _ее_, он вот так же спокоен? С той, другой, американкой, которая даже не умеет красиво одеваться. Которая не умеет жертвовать. Которая не умеет любить. Но он любит ее. Другую.

– Чего ты хочешь? Развода? Ради чего? Ради доктора? Ей противно, что у тебя есть я? О, Боже ты мой, какая жалость! – она задает их быстро-быстро, вопрос за вопросом, и надеется – _ах этот ужасный чешский акцент_! – что он не разберет ни слова.

– Ради твоей безопасности…

_Твоей безопасности_…

– Стоит ли вид на жительство здесь, в Америке, твоей жизни? Стоит ли?

И она смеется. Низкое, серое небо, его руки пахнут дымом и женскими духами, и ей холодно в тонком жакете и блузке, и ноги в неудобных туфлях ноют. Низкое, серое небо, и музыка доносится откуда-то из-за домов.

– Вид на жительство? О, конечно, стоит! – и она смеется. – Я твоя жена, Майкл, и ты должен мне десять тысяч. Как красиво… совсем по-американски.

Она смеется – _его руки пахнут цветочными духами_ – и он спокоен. Он ждет. Чего-то. И, возможно, даже не от нее.

– Прости… Хотя едва ли тебя это утешит.

– Едва ли.

И она быстро шагает к нему – _она больна_ – и слегка касается губами его губ. Плотно сжатыми губами – сердитый поцелуй невинной школьницы, и, на мгновение, закрывает глаза. Чуточку блаженной тьмы, она больна, и откуда-то доносится музыка – (_I__didn__t__know__it__would__be__the__last__time__the__last__time__I__saw__you_) – и она быстро отступает назад.

_Я люблю тебя, Майкл_.

И уходит, поспешно развернувшись, уходит – почти убегает – и она бы бежала, только вот неудобные туфли на высоких каблуках ей не позволяют.

– Вернись в Прагу, Ника, пожалуйста, - она еще слышит его слова. Еще слышит.

Его руки пахнут женскими духами – духами другой женщины. Она больна. Хмурое, серое небо. Скоро – может быть – пойдет дождь. Музыка. Шум. Закрытый ресторан. _Вернись в Прагу_, - говорит он.

– Jdi do hajzlu! – кричит она. И все-таки переходит на бег.

…

_Неизвестный абонент_.

Три коротких гудка. Один длинный. Три коротких.

Она нажимает сброс.

_Неизвестный абонент_.

В квартире холодно – она открыла все окна нараспашку. И ей кажется, что теперь ее руки пахнут духами той женщины.

Она нажимает сброс. Еще раз. А потом изо всей силы ударяет мобильник об пол.

…

_Я не приду на работу, я больна_, - говорила она. И она больна, все еще больна. И она не придет на работу. Ей хочется просто лежать на кровати – неподвижно – и смотреть телевизор. И вспоминать. Вспоминать прикосновения его рук и губ, звук его голоса, и их свадьбу – _куда она бросила кольцо_? – и как она пришла к нему в тюрьму.

И она закрывает глаза и вспоминает его – _и она его любит_ – и в комнате темно. Она закрывает глаза, и слушает восьмичасовые новости, и диктор говорит – _заявляет_! – что Майкл Скофилд, преступник, сбежавший из муниципальной тюрьмы штата Иллинойс, убит сегодня в перестрелке с властями.

Она открывает глаза, и экран телевизора сумрачно мерцает.

_Убит сегодня_…

…

_Вернись в Прагу_…

_Вернись_…

И этот телефон больше никогда не зазвонит. Никогда больше на дисплее – треснувшем дисплее – не высветится «_неизвестный абонент_».

– Я еду домой, мама.

И та молчит – пару минут. А потом просто отвечает.

– Я встречу тебя в аэропорту.

…

И снова утро, и в квартире холодно – она так и не закрыла окна. И все вещи разбросаны там и сям все в том же беспорядке, и она возьмет с собой лишь маленький чемоданчик, а остальное оставит – им. Этой стране, этой чужой, жестокой стране.

_Вернись в Прагу_, - говорил он, и она едет домой.

На безымянном пальце кольцо – она нашла его вчера на газоне под окном. И она вновь надевает все тот же жакет, и берет телефон с треснутым дисплеем, и заказывает такси до аэропорта.

Светит солнце – яркое и теплое, и сегодня ей будет жарко в этом жакете. Но не важно, не важно…

_Мне нужно увидеть тебя_…

Парень в красной рубашке покупает газету. И таксист спрашивает ее, куда ехать. Еще раз. Хотя она все уже сказала диспетчеру. Она повторяет – в аэропорт.

Светит солнце, и на безымянном пальце у нее обручальное кольцо. Еще один день назад она была миссис Скофилд, и муж изменял ей. И сейчас она тоже миссис Скофилд, и она вдова. Она больна, у нее кружится голова.

Она больна, и сумочка выскальзывает из ее рук, прямо в центре зала ожидания, и она торопливо наклоняется, собирает выпавшие вещи – помаду, зеркальце, кошелек, телефон с треснутым дисплеем… и ключ.

Ключ.

Ключ.

Какой, к черту, ключ?

_Я просто хочу, чтобы ты пришла_…

_Вернись в Прагу, Ника, пожалуйста_…

И телефон с треснувшим дисплеем снова звонит. Снова звонит, и она судорожно ищет его в сумке, куда сунула его только что. У нее в руке ключ – _и как он мог оказаться у нее в сумке?_ – и телефон звонит.

_Оказаться у нее в сумке_…

_И он обнял ее, тогда, когда они встретились, в самом начале, зажал ей рот рукой, чтобы она не кричала, и обнял_.

Телефон звонит.

Все опять валится из рук, валится на каменный пол, и парень в красной рубашке читает газету – _парень в красной рубашке_? – а таксист – _почему он спросил, куда она хочет ехать_? – стоит возле колонны справа. И кто-то должен быть слева, кто-то еще…

Телефон звонит.

И в зале ожидания звучит музыка – (_I phoned your office this afternoon they said they hadn't heard anything from you It's been seven days without a word I have to keep you and Paris on my mind_) – и она переворачивает сумку вверх дном и вытряхивает все на пол.

Телефон звонит, и на треснувшем дисплее высвечивается «_Неизвестный абонент_»…

У нее в руке ключ, и кто-то еще должен быть слева.

Она закрывает глаза.

_Неизвестный абонент_.

Слева…

_Неизвестный абонент._

– Хэлло?

Она прижимает телефон к уху и оборачивается налево.

И раздается выстрел.

**Занавес**.


End file.
